


After All

by ShadowFox1324



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Abused fjord, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Injury, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Child Abuse, Drowning, Fear, Fear of Death, Fjord & Mighty Nine, Fjord Has Issues (Critical Role), Fjord Needs A Hug, Fjord and Uk’otoa (Critical Role), Fjord-centric (Critical Role), Friendship, Frumpkin is an Emotional Support Animal (Critical Role), Gen, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecurity, Modern AU, Nightmares, POV Fjord (Critical Role), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Running Away, Sickness, Suicidal Thoughts, Unsupervised Teens, hopeless, i don’t know what i’m doing, no magic, self hate, trigger warning for abuse, unidentified business
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFox1324/pseuds/ShadowFox1324
Summary: It's the start of a brand new school year and new student fjord has been living with his less then kind uncle for awhile now. Through the struggles of his less than normal life, a group of awkward strangers seem to suddenly be interested in his well being. Not being one used to kindness doesn't know what to make of it all.(Abused Fjord)Well, it's supposed to be....
Relationships: Fjord and the mightynein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Incapacitated

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry for all grammatical errors and spelling mishaps  
> To clear out any confusion Fjords uncle is called Uko but is literally just Uk'otoa.  
> It's also worth mentioning that I also am not a fan of cursing, so that kinda sucks as the narrative loses some flare. It might happen once but only once and not true cursing.  
> I am very sorry I did this to fjord, I love him but for some reason I like it when bad things happen to my favorites.  
> Keep a look out for updates, I might not do it for a long time but unless I say so, this story is happening.  
> Ok I’m done talking now

Fjord never had much good in His life. It started of tragically and as he got older things did not change for the better, in fact quite the opposite. He doesn't remember his parents and can only assume they died, (part of him hopes that's the case rather than not wanting him). He lived out the first few years of his existence in a run down orphanage near the cost. He lived there for most of his childhood. Staying there with all the kids constantly Torturing him day in and day out. Needless to say, it was not a fun experience. 

One day the insults went a little to far and this led him to attempt to do his own dental work. No one knows if wanted to prove something or what but he now has permanent damage to his mouth that causes daily discomfort. 

The continuation of no one wanting or accepting this strange kid lasted for years. Later on, just before teen years, there came news that he had a living relative that lived inland. It was decided that his uncle would take the responsibility of the care of young fjord, and he gained custody. Turns out this man knew nothing of the inner workings of the family cause he had been practically disowned. He no longer knows anything about where anyone is and couldn't care less. He had a very cold attitude towards anyone and everyone. Rumors going around he was the leader of a cult, but nothing had ever been proven. 

This man knew nothing of the care of a child and (barley) raised young fjord for the first few years in a cold and unforgiving household. Things were bad but young fjord has never known any good to compare it to. All he knew was to keep it quite cause "no one needs to hear about your problems, kid." 

This man, as harsh as he was, did provide the basics like a roof over his head and food... only these did not come under normal circumstances. Fjords room was a small side room in the basement meant for storage. There wasn't much to see and fjord never owned much. There was a beaten and worn down dresser and a mattress on the floor. The room also didn't have any lights. Fjord was just grateful to have a bed in the first place. 

The things he has had to put up with for years, the constant bullying and neglect, he hoped would stop after moving in with his uncle.... but unfortunately that was not the case. For years fjord was stuck in another unfortunate situation that was inexplicable.

It was less then ideal. No one noticed anything. From 12 to 15 he had been with his uncle. And even before then, constant abuse from everyone he had ever known. He never knew kindness. He had been hopeful but with no such luck.

He never knew why his uncle was so unkind but he dealt with it. Putting up with 3 years of constant painful abuse, clinging to hope that maybe his life didn't mean nothing. No such luck After all, his uncle didn't have the humanity to know when to stop. Not that fjord knew what his uncle was doing was not natural, just that he wanted it to stop. Eventually someone caught on to the unusual dynamic the two had. An old neighbor got to close to the truth, so they moved at the end of fjords freshman year of high school. Fjord put up with so much he rarely fought back. Uko was so much more powerful both in stature and in presence. 

During his sophomore year at the new school, for the first time in fjords bleak life, he found hope. He never thought that there would be someone who cared, let alone a few. To bad they would be used against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning that I don't know what I'm doing. I'm am by no means a decent writer and the only reason I'm doing this, is because I couldn't find what I was looking for and I had the idea so I decided ayyyy what the heck, I'll just do it my self. So here we are on this adventure no one asked for. I also don't know anything much about the topic But I have attempted research and everything should be reasonable and relevant.  
> Feel free to Imagine the characters how you wish, I don't care. I'm making it as open to interpretation as possible by vague character descriptions.   
> This is my attempt at greatness that’s probably a failure but hey I’m trying.  
> I have this story posted under my Wattpad account as well. it is @Void_of_everything if you would rather read this there. I don’t know how to format here so the set up is probably better on Wattpad, but it’s the same story so it doesn’t matter.  
> I'm kinda proud of this as I have never written something before, let alone anything like this.  
> Im writing this whole story instead of actually sleeping  
> Slow start, it gets better I swear!  
> Ok I’m done talking now


	2. Drowning in sorrows

It's been weeks sense fjord was allowed out of the house. His uncle really liked to have him on a tight leash, not that he could or would do anything about it. Though within reason of his newfound freedom, He decided to take a walk and learn the new neighborhood.  
He was taking this time to reflect on his new situation. His room In the new house was much like the last. His uncle was getting much more demanding lately. Lucky for him, the government requires he goes to school, nice excuse that gets him out of some of those expectations. It's been hard, not that it's ever been particularly easy. His uncles methods have been getting more and more severe to the point that he's begun to fear for his life. Not much he can do about it though.... But this place is supposed to be a new start, he's just hoping he won't go and screwing it up again.  
School starts in 3 weeks so he's going to have to get used to people real quick. He loved learning but was never good with many people. Always to awkward. He can pretend all he wants but who he shows is never him. It's never completely honest. 

As he walks it eventually starts to rain but he pays it no mind, the longer he's out of the house, the better. He stops for a minute, and Fjords pale golden eyes scan the area looking for anything interesting and finds nothing other than houses. He sighs as he turns and begrudgingly starts to head back to the house. He's never known what a home feels like and he's starting to believe he never will. He's never had anyone even remotely care for him. He sees it and hopes but knows that he will never have anything like it. If he squints maybe uncle Uko's actions are how he shows care.... nah, it's unlikely. He knows his uncle only cares for himself and his sole focus is how to use others to his benefit. 

He eventually makes it back soaking wet and knows better then to look in and get water all over, so he sits on the steps outside the door under the overhang and waits to air dry. Besides he wouldn't be surprised if the door were locked.

Eventually I do dry off enough to be passable and luck is on his side today as the door is unlocked. He makes he's way quietly to his room. By the time he went inside it was starting to get dark, so Fjord decided he would try his hand at sleep. Hoping with all his being, that tomorrow wouldn't suck.


	3. False beginnings

Fjord POV

I startle awake partway through the night, I had another nightmare. It was of being dragged down to drown again. It always freaks me out, one of my biggest fears actually. To bad uncle Uko knows this and uses it to his advantage a lot. He's supper creepy sometimes.   
I don't think I'll be going back to sleep tonight so I grab a old warn down deck of playing cards I snatched. I messed with them for a bit to keep my hands busy through the lingering anxiety from my nightmare. After a few hours of mindless activity I Eventually grew tired and decided to try and sleep a little more while I could, as much as I didn't want to. Nightmares are a unwanted reoccurring thing, but I deal with them best I can. (Not at all) 

When I wake next i can only assume it's dawn, I have always been an early riser. I can't actually tell the time though because my room is in the basement in a small back room with no windows. Even the light was burnt out. There is a bathroom down here but I'm not to much of a fan of going in there unless I have to. Besides half the time I probably won't even be able to access it. Uncle Uko is probably gonna put a lock on the out side of the door. (Turns out he does later that day predicable)

I make my way up stairs and uncle Uko is there making eggs. I move to sit at the table and watch in silence. Soon there is a small plate of eggs in front of me and he sits down beside me. He just sits and stares at me, watching my every move. I don't move, not until I'm given indication that I'm allowed to eat. I nervously wait as he just stares at me. We are locked in this moment for quite awhile when he seems satisfied and nods his head signaling that I can eat. I do so slowly as he gets back up to get himself a plate and the special glass dish. Seeing it I feel my stomach drop as he slides it towards me. "Proceed" he says casually. I gulp in dread then sigh in defeat, as his piercing intense deep golden gaze watches on in satisfaction. I'm the small dish is a medium sized marble covered in a thick glaze of hot sause. I take a moment to prepare myself and close my eyes as I put it in my mouth and try and swallow it. It's a very unpleasant experience and one I have to do every morning. I hate it but he makes me and it's not the worst he make me do. We both know that it won't do me much damage as long as I don't choke on it. The hot sause starts to get to me and I try my best to control my reaction as my weak stomach tries to enact revenge. Uko just sits there watching me, slowly eating his eggs, as I begin coughing uncontrollably. He must have gotten stronger stuff after we moved. 

After I settle down we finish eating and I gather the plates to clean the dishes. "So kid, I got to go out today and deal with some stuff, here's a couple dollars, get yourself some school supplies. I'll probably be gone most the day." He says  
"Oh.... okay....well thank you sir" I nod my head in appreciation after all it's not often he shows kindness. "Don't get into any trouble, I'm sure you remember the rules by now." I nod nervously in reply as he gets up and puts on his jacket. It's a dark greenish blue leather with a detailed giant squid design attacking a ship on the back of it. As he leaves through the door he grunts in farewell and then he's gone. I don't move till I can't here the sound of his motor cycle anymore. I breath out a sigh of relief, seems like today might be an easy day but I'm not gonna get to hopeful. 

I spend the rest of the morning unpacking for a bit and cleaning here and there. We don't own much as Uko is not that kind of person and I don't get that privilege. After I do that for a bit I relax in the quite empty house for a bit. It gets to be around lunch time so I go see what we have in the way of food. I'm taking his absence to my advantage. We don't have much in the way of food it seems either. I'll just find something on the way I guess.

I go grab my bike from the back and start riding in a random direction hoping to fine a store eventually. I haven't really learned much of the layout other than the walk I took yesterday so I don't know where anything is yet. Good news is after 20 minutes I did find the school, and looks like they were handing supplies to students. I ride up and grabbed what I needed and some extra. I ended the up introducing myself to a few of the staff. All I had left to get was a bag from somewhere and some food, then I would have the day to myself.   
I thank the staff and continue my way down the street in what I hope is the direction of a store. 

I do eventually ride up to a store and purchase myself a really nice bag, (had a lot of extra money yet) to hopefully last me a few years. Simple overall being a deep blue with a beautiful embroidered tidal wave.   
After I rode around a bit more to the more busy side of town and found a decent place to get some food. I sat out on some bench's to eat and watch people. The weather is nice but not to much, warm, breezy, yet slightly overcast. 

I check to see how much money I have left and count about 20 dollars. I'm hoping that one day I can save up for a phone. I'm about half way there with money I have collected for years, even from when in the orphanage. It's not like uncle Uko ever asks for it back. He does provide for me, but it's always the bare minimum. 

Being lost in my thoughts I don't realize the person passing in front of me and trips over my outstretched leg. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, I do apologize!" I scramble to help them Back up.   
It's a girl dressed completely in cobalt blue. "Hey watch it A hole" "I'm very sorry" "whatever" she huffs out as she begins to walk alway. She looked about my age. Stupid Stupid STUPID ARGG!!! Idiot, your In this town a week and your already screwing your chances to have even a single friend by embarrassing yourself. I throw my trash away in frustration and get on my bike and keep moving to explore more of the area I now reside in.


	4. Fail safe

School starts in 2 days and I'm starting to feel nervous. The last school I was in I was bullied a lot. I doubt it, but maybe this time it will be different.... maybe. Uncle Uko has been away a lot doing business so I haven't seen him around much which is a relief. Still has me eating marbles though which sucks. 

By this point I have gotten myself fairly well aquatinted with the surrounding area. I even found myself a safe spot. It's in the woods right next the lake. Nice and hidden, and no signs that anyone even new about this little clearing. Secluded and great view of the sky for sun sets. It's a ways away from any roads and houses so I doubt anyone will find me there. Overtime I built a small fire pit that I will probably never use and gather dead fallen branches to make a firewood pile. I have been spend ing most of the passing weeks there when I have free reign to myself. Yesterday I went to the library and signed up to get a card and saw that girl again. I was unable to psych myself up to go apologize again so I just moved along and got some books to pass the time. I'm not the best reader but when your board your board. I also picked up some books that I needed for school and stuck them in my bag then left. 

I went back to the house and saw his motorbike, I try and calm my breathing and try not to panic. he never said I couldn't leave, but I couldn't help but prepare for the worst. Besides I had a good excuse of going to get those books for school. I walk in quietly through the back anyway. I find him napping on the couch so I just make my way down to my room letting out a breath of worry. I put my bag in the corner out of the way so nothing happens to it. I go and just lay on my bed and start one of the books I grabbed and read for the rest of the day. I eventually get tired and fall asleep.

I wake up to someone shaking me and I immediately assume the worst. I'm alert lighting fast and prepare myself but to my surprise Uko just stands there patiently waiting. "I need you to run a package for me right now" "what time even is it?" I ask as I rub my eyes, stretch a bit, and yawn.  
"You don't need to worry about that. here's the address, package is on the table, be discreet. Just place it under the bush then come back." He hands me a slip of paper. He's had me do these plenty times before. "Yeah sure thing" "this is a very simple task, think you can handle it?!" I can tell he's starting to get hostile "yes sir" "you better or that sword I have in the wall is going in you, or maybe, you here me?! I nod shakily in reply. "Well get a move on, you don't have all Night!" I scurry out of my room and up the stairs to get the package, then head to my bike. The package isn't very big, so I don't think I will need my bag for this. I try to force my breath to even out a bit and calm down. I know he could do worse to me, in-fact he has, but it's still scary knowing my fate is in his hands. I make my way in the direction of the address and find it after about 45 minutes and follow Ukos instructions to a T and leave without any evidence of my being there. Before I left I triple checked the address just to be sure then went on my way. I made it back to the house and uncle Uko was nowhere to be seen. I made my way back to my room and tried to go back to sleep, with no such luck I might add. Soon I can only assume morning rolled around and made my way upstairs.

1 day left before school, I'm so nervous. When I get to the kitchen Uko's not there yet but I can here him coming down the steps. His next words nearly send me into a panic attack out of fear. He's nearly whispering but the house is so quiet I could here every word with clarity.  
"I havent been around much, new house, schools about to start, new people.... I think it's about time you get a reminder who's boss around here and your place in the world. I have been so busy I haven't been able to do anything." He slowly advances on my quivering form trying desperately to hold myself together. I new this unusual calm wouldn't last. He swings his arm out hitting the side of my head putting me in a daze as he grabs my wrist and drags me back towards the basement. He pulls me into the bathroom and turns the cold water on full blast and plugs the drain. My disorientation starting to fade he pushes my head into the wall with just enough force to disorient me yet again. He grabs some rope from the bin and ties my hands tightly together. He starts to chuckle darkly to himself in amusement. I overtime of the tub filling come back to awareness. I immediately start panicking but before I really have a chance to process anything he grabs the back of my sweat shirt. He pulls me over to the edge and bends my head over the side and shoves my head under. I wasn't really able to get a breath in so I try to stay still as to conservative oxygen but quickly the need for air wins out and I began to struggle. I can feel my hands going numb from the tight bindings and the cold water making my body shift blood to my more important organs. He pulls me out for a few quick seconds as I breath heavily and gasp once more before I'm plunged back under. I can here him talking but it's muffled. Soon I feel the need to breath again and my movement get more desperate. Right as I'm about to breath in the water he pulls me up, gives me a few seconds then repeats. This goes on for some time and the time before I need to come up gets shorter and shorter as my body is slowly depleted of oxygen. I manage to resist the temptation to breath the water somehow.

He gets board after awhile, thinking he's made his point and had his fun, he pulls me out and pushes me to the side and unties my hands which have started to go purpleish. I'm to exhausted to move, gasping in air like a fish out of water. He grabs my foot and drags across the concrete floors to my room. He leaves my body in the middle of the room soaking wet and cold on the concrete floor. "Don't forget who calls the shots around here, you do my bidding. Stay in line and you will live, this was just a reminder of the power I have over you." He leaves the room and closes the door and I hear the lock on the other side. I'm to exhausted to move. Enjoying the air. It's so cold, the concrete sapping all my heat. This is not the first time that's happened. It has been awhile though.  
I fall asleep on the floor, my head pounding, and sleep till around mid afternoon. School starts tomorrow and I'm still exhausted. My door is still locked so I guess I'm stuck. To tired to go anywhere anyway. I fiddle with my cards for a bit and go back to sleep. I wake up later and I haven't eaten all day. There have been many times where I have gone without food but that doesn't mean I'm not hungry. I sit only floor and attempt a card house to distract myself from my grumbling stomach. I give up after a bit a craw over to the mattress on the ground and flop on it. pulling my blanket over me and my pillow to my chest seeking some form of comfort. I hear the door unlock and perk up a bit. " you didn't get a marble today, ." In a hard demanding voice he says "consume it!" Well crap. Hot sauce on an empty stomach is not gonna be pleasant. I sigh tiredly and put the small glass sphere in my mouth and attempt to swallow it. I end up gagging on it but managed to get it down and then suffer through the heat of the sauce. "I figured that you need an actual clock In here so you can get up for school so here's this." He leaves leaving the door open. I blink a few times the. Realization kicks in. After everything that's happened my mood has gone up a bit. I still have a headache but it's manageable now, just a slight bump on my head. Nothing major. 

I slowly move up the stairs and into the kitchen. Uko is on the couch watching tv, doesn't acknowledge me. Guess it's safe. I make myself a quick sandwich and get a glass of water and go back downstairs.


	5. Resting in misery

The alarm goes of at 5:30 AM and I startle awake, ripped from another nightmare. I take time to compose myself and get ready for the day. I don't do anything special, just jeans and a dark brown hoodie. I grab my bag and my cards and make my way up stairs. I'm to nervously to really consider eating so I decided to skip breakfast but I grab an apple for lunch. It's still really dark but I grab my bike and go on my way regardless. 

I get to campus and lock my bike up to a rack and head towards the doors. I haven't actually been inside yet so everything is completely new. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and try and find the office. I came in early for a reason and it's cause I knew I'd get lost. I eventually find a sign but it's confusing and go the opposite direction. I go back and then actually find the place.   
"Uh hello?" Alerting the lady at the desk to my presence. "Hello there young man, what can I do you for" she says with a nice smile. "Oh um I'm new? Sooo" "oh your the new kid, just go down that hallway until you fine Matt's office, he can help you. "Thank you kindly" she smiles again.  
I awkwardly walk down the hall in search for "Matt's office" I find a nameplate and knock on the door next to it hesitantly. "Come in!"   
I open the door and a man waves me in. "Are you the new student? Fjord was it?" He shakes my hand "I'm the head of the school and I also happen to be your counselor, so if you ever need anything come see me, I'm there to help you." "Ok" "so let's get down to business"  
He explains all I need to know about my classes, teachers, shows me a map, gives me my schedule, and what not, overall, not a bad experience. "Well then I guess I will send you on your way, bells ring here In a few minutes so I suggest you find you class and introduce yourself to you teacher. Good luck, and if you ever need me you know where to find me."   
I make my way to my first class and everything goes smoothly, the teacher, Brice has me do the basic intro to the class and it's a disaster because I'm a disaster of a person but other than that no problem. Class change happens and I try to figure out where I'm going. "Are you lost?" A lovely soothing voice from behind says "who me?" "Yes are you lost? I've never seen you before" a tall dark clothed girl addresses him "oh I suppose I am" I give a nervous laugh. "Well where you going" I show her my schedule he she points me in the right direction "thanks for the help it's most appreciated" "I'm just happy to help" then she walks away. So far so good, I'm just waiting for the ball to drop. Everyone so far is nice here, or doesn't care. It's a nice change of pace.   
The same thing happens for my next few classes but it's getting harder to focus as my headache decides to flare for a bit.  
I had been given so many textbooks at this point that I had to find my locker before my next class to drop them off. As I was putting them in a blue haired girl is suddenly right next to me.  
"Hello stranger, I just wanted to tell you that your really handsome!" "Oh uhhhhhh thank you? Your um... very beautiful yourse-"  
"Oh you think so?!" Her voice getting loader, aggravating my head just a bit.  
"Your so nice!" She screams as she hugs me, my arms hanging at my side, unsure of what to do and the moment passes before I can even process it and she's back to standing next to me with a bright smile on her face. "JESTER!" Another girl standing a ways away, the same rude girl from a few weeks back. "Come on we are gonna be late, as much as I would love to skip, I'm only going to this stupid class because your making me!" She taps her watch for emphasis on the time.   
"OH! Right, sorry Beau! Well it was nice meeting you mister, I hope to see you again!" She flashes another bright smile and runs off after the other girl who had already started to walk away. I lean against the lockers and take a few calming breaths, this school is to much already. I'm not used to so much interaction, it's very overwhelming. I quickly collect myself and start heading off to find My next class. Class is over And the bell rings signifying that it's lunch time. I go back to my locker to deposit a dm few more books and then find my way to the common area. There are so many tables set up but there aren't really any empty ones left, I'm standing there unsure where to go.

3rd POV 

Jester and the gang are all at a side table reconnecting after a long summer.  
"So guys guess what?! There's a new kid and he's in our grade. He's supper handsome to!"   
"Yeah? What's his name?" A red head asks, not really paying attention, more focused on his book.  
"Oh no, I completely forgot to ask!"  
A smaller girl dressed in green "you didn't even get his name, really? Come on!"  
"I'm sorry! Oh wait there he is!" She point over in fjords direction as he stands there indecisively and lost. Jester runs up to him with no hesitation and grabs his notebook from his hands. "Come on follow me, you can come sit with us, well now you have to cause I have your stuff." She winks at him

Fjords POV 

Crap, I'm gonna be eaten alive "uh no that's ok I'd rather not"  
"Oh I insist, you have nothing to worry about my friends are cool, they won't mind." She says with a hopeful smile on her face. I sigh as I nod my head in defeat as she turns and runs back to her table, I follow slowly behind.

"Ugh...hello" I say shyly  
A chorus of greetings around the table and a scoff from rude girl. " your the kid that tripped me a few weeks ago!" " it was an accident I swear!"!I say desperately to avoid anyone getting angry. It would suck if my first attempt at friends in a new school backfired and they get angry. "Don't listen to her, she's always irritated, here you can sit next to me!" "Are you sure this is alright?" A smaller girl says "she's always finding strays to be friends with, just accept it and move on so I can eat in peace." "Strays?" I mutter under my breath.

I sit silently as they all catch up with each other, I'm to overwhelmed to eat so the apple stays untouched in my bag. I get my notebook back from the blue haired girl and I start working on homework. I notice the only other person not participating in conversation is the red head kid reading a book. As I refocus on my work I have the irresistible urge to sneeze as I feel something push against my leg. I sneeze again as I realize that a cat is rubbing against my leg. The cat is attached to a harness to the kid with the book. I sneeze again and the other students at the table are taking notice. "My apologies, I'm allergic to caaAAACHOOOOO" I sneeze yet again as a few my table mates start laughing. "Good to know my misfortune is so amusing..." I mutter as some laugh even harder. Soon everyone cools down a bit but now all attention is on me,making me uncomfortable. The red haired kid old up from his book and addresses fjord in a German accent. "Sorry about meine cat, he ist meine Service Animal, Frumpkin, mein name ist Caleb, nice to make acquaintance with you." He goes back to his book. This leads to every one making introductions. The tall dark girl that helped him earlier is Yasha, the other tall kid is Cad, then there is Beau and Nott, then jester. Apparently there is another kid named molly but goes to another school as well as this one and alternatives every week. Then there is jester. "Well uh nice to meet you all, I'm fjord"  
"Ohhhh nice name" jester says excitedly. "Well this was fun and all but I best be going, I got to try and find my next class, ok bye." I stand up quickly and turn to leave. I make my way as fast as I can without seeming conspicuous out of the common area and turn the corner. I lean against the wall, supporting myself as I collect my nerves. I settle down enough and make my way to my next class early. I only have a few more then I can go to my safe spot and unwind. Today has been so stressful. I find the room and the class is empty save the teacher doing paperwork, so I make my way in cautiously. This teacher seems more on the strict side so I'll have to tread carefully. 

I make my way through the rest of the day uneventfully and soon the day is over.   
I go and unhook my bike and see Yasha wave to me out of the corner of my eye and I shyly wave back. I take off with my back and head to my safe spot to do homework and watch the sun set. I don't really want to face my uncle right now, and if I had it my way I wouldn't ever. 

I sit there for quite awhile and eat my apple. Eventually the bugs start to get annoying, problem with being next to a lake, so I pack everything up. Instead of going straight to the house I ride around for a bit and once it starts to get really dark I head home. When I pull up my uncle comes out the door with another package. " I need you to make another delivery for me" I could see heavily concealed rage in his eyes "don't take forever" he slaps a slip of paper into my chest with the address and storms back inside. I swallow I'm fear. I shouldn't have come back so late, now he's angry, I can only hope he will take an easy on me....

I make the delivery as quick as I can so as not to incur more of his wrath than necessary. I lock up my bike when I get back and walk in the door nervously. He's sitting there at the table with a small glass bowl and a bottle of hot sauce. You were late to come home today, you have an obligation to me first, understand? School is only necessary by the government. As punishment you not only have to consume" his voice gets real weird when he says that "1 marble but 13 and that's just the beginning. Begin" I slowly, painstakingly consume the marbles of torture and experience some discomfort but I finish the bowl. As I breath through the heat of the sause the next thing I'm aware of is Uko is I'm on the ground and he's on top of me and I can't breath. I find his hands snaked around my throat in a tight grip and I immediately panic. Struggling for air as my head pounds. My movements start to die down and he lets up just enough for me to breath but I can still feel the pounding. He's cutting off circulation to my brain, if he doesn't stop I'm gonna pass out. Turns out I do and I come to awareness slowly. I feel strange and light. Uko is sitting next to me with a satisfied smirk ok his face. My body doesn't feel very coordinated but I manage to sit up a bit  
"I'm sure you have learned your lesson, don't let it happen again. Go rest up you have school in the morning or do you want me to continue your punishment?" I shake my head which makes me feel even more woozy, I'm not sure how I'm gonna make it down the steps without falling.

The next thing I'm aware of is being in my bed and having enough mind to set my alarm for the morning. I fall asleep late into the night wondering what tomorrow is gonna beat me with.


	6. Inquisitive minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick - I just want to apologize for my poor writing skills, I must admit I'm more of a reader than a writer. I realize that the narrative is also kinda all over the place and I don't really know how to fix that... so sorry. just hope this isn't boring or interesting because it's so poorly written. Probably worth mentioning that I suck with grammar and spelling, I don't check over what I write so here is yet another apology for any mistakes that I neglect to notice. I also happen to own a stupid brain and this helps nothing. I assure you things will hopefully get better but this may be wishful thinking. Ok I'm done now I just wanted to apologize that was all, go read.
> 
> OH WAIT ONE MORE THING! (Spoiler?) I left nott and Calebs name the same because where I am In the show, they decided to keep their names as is and I also wanted to avoid spoiler stuff so just being friendly to everyone. I might eventually change it but for now it is what it is. 
> 
> Ok now I'm done this time!

I woke up from an uneasy sleep just before my alarm goes of for the morning. It's only the second day of school but yesterday's excitement really wore on me. Uko's antics not helping in the slightest. I'm not really used to all that excitement socially being heavily isolated for the past few years. It didn't always used to be like that. The orphanage was even more crazy, housing multiple unruly children. Even then I had frayed nerves, not much has changed there unfortunately. 

I ready for the day, dressed in similar fashion to yesterday. Gathering my bag and some other things I move to my door to open it, Finding the door jammed I begin to panic. I can't afford to miss school, or staying in this cold room any longer than I need to. Pushing at the door more forcibly in desperation it swings open. It made a loud thwack as it hit the wall and I freeze in hopes that I didn't disturb sleeping beauty upstairs. After a few moments of tense anticipation, no sounds were made. I must have gotten very lucky, otherwise things would probably have ended badly. 

I manage to creep my way up the stairs and put the door without incident, to distracted to even consider getting something to eat. Leaving through the back and grabbing my bike and bike lock I rush to the school desperately trying to distance myself from that place of nightmares. As I ride through the early darkness I try calming my earlier anxiety without much luck. Eventually I loose myself to thoughts of last nights when my uncle started messing with me. He really freaks me out sometimes... well more like all the time.

Getting so lost in my thoughts, I ended up riding right past the school without even notice and doubled back. Locking up my bike to the rack I walk up to the doors, still seems fairly empty so I have some time to collect my thoughts so I can try and focus. I really like to learn things, after all I am a very curious person. To bad uko doesn't really seem to agree, more worried about me helping him.

I go to my locker and make sure everything is ready for the day. I still have a lot of time to waste before class starts because I got here so early. I don't even think many teachers are here yet. To pass the time I head to the common area and try and read out of one of the books I brought. It's really hard to focus today and reading is no less of a struggle, but I'm getting better. Soon there is a considerable amount of people entering through the doors and hanging with friends before classes begin. There's still about 20 minutes before the first bell. As I'm about to get up and head to class I see cad come in. I still don't really know how I feel about the strange group but considering they are most likely my only chance at friends I'll have to deal with the weirdness. That and the fact that I don't think I could effectively avoid them. I have a feeling that they will not leave me alone until I accept that fact.

Cad sees me and makes his way over, he's definitely one of the more calmer people I have met. He nods in greeting and sits off to the side from me drinking from a to go cub with a tea string. We sit in a nice calm quite that actually works to calm my persistent anxiety a bit. Eventually the others start to arrive and I don't stick around long after as to not undo my current state. Making my way to my first class of the day.

———————

By the time lunch arrives I am flooded with homework assignments and my previous state of panic has returned full force with an accompanying headache. I'm so exhausted. I'm heading over to the table but slow down as I near.... what if they don't actually want me to sit with them? What if yesterday they were just being sympathetic to the new lost kid? Am I welcome to actually continue to hang out with them?  
My steps slow to a complete stop as stomach tightens in exploding fear. What do I think Im doing, it's probably all wishful thinking-  
I'm broken out of my thoughts as Beau walks past me from behind, giving my shoulder a light punch "hey what you standing around for come on!" And she keeps moving in the direction of the table. I slowly work my way over. upon seeing me jester jumps up, runs around the table to give me a quick hug in greeting. Before my foggy overactive brain can process what's happening she's back on the other side of the table talking excitably with Nott about something. 

I take my seat next to Caleb, who is reading from a completely different book, no less worn though. His cat is on his other side so hopefully I'm safe from any sneezing, I don't think my head could take it.  
It's about this point I realize I forgot food was a thing. I haven't eaten any real food sense the apple, and a small breakfast the previous morning. I haven't really had anything but those stupid glass beads for days, and I don't really have the money to spare to buy anything. I'll just have to deal with it for now, hopefully there's something back at the house that I can snag.  
Now that I have noticed how hungry I am, it's really hard to focus on the conversation around me. I end up pulling out some of my assigned work to pose as a distraction to others to leave me alone. I sit and stare at the same problems for quite awhile just trying to retain the information and spacing out.  
It was really only a matter of time before I got called out on it.  
"Hey Fjord are you doing ok?" Yasha leans over and whispers in my direction. I look up at her in surprise and confused being caught off guard and rush out a simple "yah!" catch myself and reply more calmly "yes of corse, just new student chaos I guess. It's all vary overwhelming" "that's understandable" I nod to her and we both go back to our own.

I check the wall clock and see we have about 10 minutes of lunch left. I put my things always in disappointment at the failed effort to get some work done and bring my attention back to the discussion being held. "Oh come on, that doesn't taste nearly as bad as a triple A battery!" Nott declares.  
What the heck kind of conversation were they having? I'm actually kind of disappointed at not knowing but grateful at the same time.  
My simple conclusion is these people are strange. 

Beau look over in my direction "so what's your story?" She asks bluntly "um I don't have a story?"  
"Boringgggg" "my apologies" unsure of where this was going. Jester soon chimes in to the makeshift interrogation everyone else half listening "oooo I know! why don't you tell us about yourself" suddenly being put on the spot. Struggling to think of stuff I scramble for the basics, unsure of myself. "Uhh well ....I think the ocean is pretty cool?....... and umm... uh I guess I kinda like fish, and green is pretty cool color.... and uhhhh I don't really know what else you want me to say?" "What's your favorite candy!" Jester excitedly asks "I don't have much of a preference I suppose" I state shyly. In all honesty I never got much candy and my experience with it was always old and gross. I internally gag at the thought.  
Jester looks like she's about to fire off a million questions but before he's gets the chance the bell rings. I stand to go and the others are gathering there things jester asks "hey what's your phone number I want to add you to the group chat" "oh uh sorry I don't have a phone, I'll see you all later I guess" and I walk away embarrassed doing the walk of shame to my next class. This one with the challenging teacher.

From what I gather, no one likes this teacher... especially after handing out a crap ton of work. What kind of subject is this anyway? I don't really understand it but I know I don't like it, and I'm sure my classmates agree.  
After that though, the rest of my day passes smoothly if not awkwardly. The last bell of the day does eventually ring and students are are rushed about to do who knows what. I head out and begin to unlock my bike when I see a flash of blue from the corner of my eye. It's jester and honestly I'm not that surprised. She taps me on the shoulder to get my attention "do you really not have a phone?" she has a sad little frown on her face "no I don't, I'm saving up for one but I'm still a ways away from getting even a cheap one" "oh that's so horrible!" "Not really, I mean I don't really have that much of a use for one..." this is starting to make me uncomfortable. She looks down at the ground in thought with a determined expression taking up her face. "Well I still think your cool" and then she runs off to who knows where. That was a strange encounter. I really tried not to think about how miserable life is and the fact I don't have a phone might make people suspicious.

Regardless of anything I have stuff I need to do, like get some food. I nod my acknowledgment to faces I recognize and ignore ones I don't as I leave the parking lot. The new people I'm meeting are strange, but they are the closest things I have ever had to friends. And with the tight leash Uncle Uko has on me, I hope they continue to be. Might be wishful thinking though. When I make it to the house the motorcycle is gone so it probably safe to assume I'm by myself for awhile. I lock my bike in the back and head inside. Searching through the cabinets for something to eat comes up mostly empty. There's a box of crackers and some cheese in the fridge. Sense the move nither of us have gone to the store and Uko hasn't been home really to need anything. I can try asking for some money and going tomorrow maybe. I head down to my room and eat what I can and work on my endless amount of homework, Working nonstop till I'm nearly done. I look at the clock and realize how late it's gotten. Uko's not back yet either.... guess I'll have to wait for Tomorrow to get some money. I pack everything back up and make sure everything is ready to go for tomorrow. I should probably try and sleep for a little while. 

I guess I did fall asleep because the next thing I know, is my secondary alarm going off. I must have forgotten to actually set the thing, good thing I was prepared with the second though. Problem is I have to rush to get ready as to not be late. I make my way about doing what I got to. As I'm in a hurry to leave the house I don't see the motorcycle. But I pay no mind to it as I peddle as fast as I can to the school.  
By the time I have locked up my bike and make my way through the doors, the bell rings. I rush to my locker to grab my books and make my way to my first class. I'm a fairly fast person so when I sit down in my seat, I still have time. I just sit there and breath heavily, suddenly feeling slightly dizzy. (Probably from the lack of food)

I try my best to focus through class, but the kid next to me is being very distracting. She seems to be a freshman with black feathers in her hair and a dark green coat on, and she's repeating everything that is said. I try my best to ignore it with not much luck, but soon class is over and the girl is left from my mind for now.  
The rest of my classes passed with out incident and nothing notable happened other than more homework. 

Lunch was about as eventful as you can imagine. Beau doesn't really talk to me much and when she does it's usually an insult. Nott is kinda the same way. Caleb seems content to just read the whole time. Cad and Yasha don't really talk much to anyone, and Jester keeps asking questions. I sit there and halfheartedly answer questions and make an odd comment here and there. Other than that I spend most of the period just observing the strange dynamic this group has to offer. By the time the bell rings there was an entire conversation on conspiracy's and the effectiveness of strategy in Rock Paper Scissors. Definitely interesting....

When I enter my next class, my most challenging teacher is being more complicated today and it kinda worry's me. I don't know what his problem is but I have a bad feeling about it all. He doesn't really teach, expects us to know things, unnessissaraly strict.... his behavioral in all is very off putting.... also kinda reminds me of my uncle in some way that I can't place. Maybe it's the expectation to do what he wants and fail anyway? I can't really tell. I don't even doubt that it's probably gonna get worse.

As the day ends, I don't cross paths with any of my new.... I don't know if we are friends yet... Point is, I finished up the day alone. I'm still adjusting to the new, well, everything. Before school was unimportant, and I wasn't even allowed out of the house. And before even that being crammed up in a small room with to many kids and constant teasing. So far I haven't experienced any bullying outside of Beau and Notts irritation.

It's gotten a bit windy and with that comes a particular chill. When I make it to the house Uko still isn't back. I really should eat something. URG I don't want to use my reserve money but it looks like I might have to. After a long while of indecision I decided to wait a bit and see if he comes back, if not I will go and get a sandwich or something.  
As I'm waiting, I do what I can with my homework which just proceeds to get more difficult. It's about 5 something when I decided to call it and grab a small handful of cash and March my way out the back door in determination. As I ride into town I catch sight of blue and green and red/brown. Immediately recognizing them as Caleb, Nott, and Beau walking down the street and trying to balance on things with arms outstretched like a bird. All laughing. I contemplate saying hi but I don't really want to ruin their good mood, especially Caleb showing positive expression. That and I'm hungry. I also need to be on the look out for my uncle just in case. With my mind made up a take a detour in a difficult direction away from the 3 friendly figures. 

I eventually find a small little sandwich shop and order the cheapest thing I can along with a small thing of soup. No one bothered me and I didn't interact with anyone other than the waitress.  
I make sure to eat slowly as to not upset my stomach, I have enough experience with not getting enough to eat and then over doing it... I'd rather not relive those days. 

When I'm done I ride around town a bit, keeping a watchful eye for any familiar faces. I do eventually make my way back and find Uko is still absent. Lovely as his lack of presence is, I need to get food for the both of us (mostly me!) I'm hiding away in my room sitting on my floor making a house of cards with my worn deck that a mentor gave me long ago. I still have no idea what happened to the older man.  
I should probably invest in maybe getting a new set so as to not over use my only possession that I care about. Besides marking a tower with an old set of cards is quite difficult, but time consuming (which I intend to take advantage of) and with having 2 sets I can do even more stuff... maybe I should consider attempting slight of hand and magic, see if I can find more ways to entertain myself.  
This activity holds my interest for a long while and then I start to deal out a game of solitaire. It's late but I'm not tired, well I am but I don't think I have it in me to actually try in sleep.  
I haven't herd an engine yet so it's probably safe to assume he's not back yet. I wonder where he went. I begin to contemplate chancing going up stairs.  
I could get into so much trouble but I really don't want to be in this boring room any longer. If there is a time to sneak out, it's now. 

Outside it's a clear night with a near full waxing moon. It's beyond beautiful. I lay down in the grass of the back yard and just listen to the night life and watch the sky. I must have dozed at some point because I slowly come to awareness. It's still really dark so probably fairly late. I probably didn't sleep all that long, but I have no idea what time it is. I figured it's time to head back inside so as to not get Coght. Just as I'm closing the door I hear the light rumble of what I can only assume is the motorbike and I rush down to my room before he has a chance to know I'm up. I have no idea if it was actually him or not and I don't really know if I want it to be. It's been nice without the constant torture.... guess it's true when they say all good things must come to an end. I don't think I'll be going back to sleep tonight, all my sense are way to hyper aware to even consider it, to focused on evasion.  
I try to read a bit but it's kinda difficult with just the clock light. It's hard enough as it is with light. 

I just hope the rest of my year settles down a bit. Guess I'll just have to wait and see what tomorrow throws at me.

————————

I must have fallen asleep about half an hour before I had to get up. I am so tired I wish I hadn't fallen asleep, then I wouldn't feel so awful. On the bright side I didn't have a nightmare which is a delight.  
I move to get off my mattress on the floor and step on my cards I had neglected to put away. I quickly but carefully pile them back into the barley intact box and get ready for the day. I don't go anywhere without those cards, probably the one thing that calms me down other than picking at my teeth and chewing on my hoodie strings. 

Getting ready, I go to leave and notice it's looking very intense outside. Probably means a I should expect some light rains later. I do a quick search through the cabinets and find nothing edible and come up empty just as expected. Don't know why I looked in the first place.

I can't see the motorcycle outside in the drive way so either it wasn't him last night, or it's in the garage. Doesn't matter.

When I get to the school I see Caleb sitting at one of the tables reading yet again. I walk past him and give a quiet greeting, I don't even know if he noticed. I was so tired that my lack of attention really made itself known as I don't really remember much of any of my classes, I even does off a bit at lunch even through the rowdy antics of the group I have been associating with. Soon my half conscious state is interrupted when something wet and sticky smacks into my face. Turns out it was mashed potatoes and nott is the culprit, although the whole table is chucking food at each other. As I stare wide eyed at the strange display after my rude awakening cad leans over to me. 

"Are you not hungry? Your not eating... in fact I have yet to see you eat anything." he "helpfully points out. Im Unsure of how to go about this.  
In my mind I'm thinking that I really hope this doesn't lead anyone to start prying into my personal life,That would be a tragedy in and of itself. I'll just have to pray that my behavior is inconspicuous enough to avoid detection.  
I sit there thinking over any normal possible explanation for a moment to long apparently as cad pushes some weird substance in my direction. "Oh no I couldn't, it's yours. And besides I have just been to nervous lately to really be all that hungry. I'm ok, promise" the look he gives me seems to say that he is not buying into the obvious lie. Stupid perceptive people! Cad levels a look at me that can easily be interpreted that I will not be winning this disagreement. At least the others haven't seemed to notice or pay much mind to us. I look into the small container of what looks to be corn and potatoes? "Ugh thanks?"  
I don't even know what to call this mush but I'm hungry and eat it anyway. I feel guilty the whole time and when the bell starts a jolt to attention at the unexpected sound. The tight feeling in my chest of worry and guilt follow me all the way to the house. It's empty of any presence but there is a 20 dollar bill on the counter and a note that says 'get some food in the cabinets before we both starve or else'  
The threat at the end only serves to feed the growing consistent ache in my body. 

I ride into town as the air changes, I gotta make this quick or I'll get rained on and who knows what will happen if I get water everywhere when I get back. Finding a small little place that is hopefully on the cheaper side of things I enter. From my observations there are only 2 other people here. I find and grab random food. I'm not a picky eater, always just taking what I can scrounge up but I know my uncle has a different opinion. I somehow manage to collect a decent amount to hopefully last a little bit of time.

Walking up to the register to where the young girl about my age is working. She glances at me and I swallow nervously. She doesn't say a word but I can tell she keeps eyeing me as she scans the items. I begin to fiddle with my hoodie strings wishing to leave this situation.  
I'm grabbing the bags and turn to leave. I can tell she wants to say something but restraints herself and stays quiet, instead saying "have a good day sir"  
I give a small wave in reply. Lucky me, I have 5 more solutions add to my collection to hopefully make up for yesterday's unprompted meal. 

On my way back it starts to rain a bit and I pick up the pace. trying desperately to keep the bags on the handle bars from hitting my knees and the tire. I must have taken a wrong turn, As now I'm somewhere unfamiliar. The rain starts to pick up a bit. Against my better judgment, I turn around to try and get back on track. It take me a long while but I do find my way back in the right direction. 

I get back right as the rain starts to really pour down from above. I quickly lock my bike in the small shed and run to the door with the bags, careful not to slip on the wet grass. I grab the back door handle and feel my stomach drop as I feel the handle resist. He must have locked the door on me! I keep trying and begin to breath a bit harsher. In desperation I run around to the front door, at least there is cover from the cold rain there. Trying the handle it's still locked. I had left them unlocked when I left, not expecting this to happen and I had forgotten to take my key out of my bag. 

I sit, soaked, on the front porch for what feels like 2 hours. I hear a click next to me and the door crack open. I cautiously peer through the crack and see nothing. I slowly open the door and when nothing happens I grab the bags and make my way inside taking care to make as small a mess as I can. 

As soon as I lay the bags down I feel an arm snake around my neck and a hand cover my mouth to keep any noise from escaping. "You miss me?" He playfully and Eerily whispers in my ear. My eyes are blown wide in panic as he slowly cuts of air flow. I'm so out of it that I begin to kick back towards his legs in a vain attempt to get away from my attacker He tightens his hold on me "now now none of that" he smoothly reprimanded. I keep fighting desperately to gasp in air and in desperation and blind panic I bite his hand "AGH" he pushed my to the hard ground in anger, clutching his hand and glares down at my shivering wet form. I attempt to scramble away as he advances forward. "Look at that, I'm all wet, and you hurt me. I will not stand for this misbehavior!" 

I jump up on shaky legs and attempt to run back to the door. I'm just about to get to the door when I feel his hand snatch mine and pull my harshly back in his direction. There is so much force being yanked back I fall back to the ground, my wrist twisting violently in his hand. Pinning me to the ground he tightens his grip on my pained wrist so hard that it starts to tingle.  
I try to wiggle around to try and dislodge him, anything! He slams my arm to the ground and quickly digs his elbow into my soft stomach. I grunt out in pain. He catches my eyes and he's got a triumphant smile adorned on his face. Grabbing my hair and Yanks at it then lightly forcing my head to wack against the floor. Probably trying to avoid brain damage. I keep trying to get him away from me but it's ineffective. He seems to think for a minute before he stands, his hand still gripping my hair brings me up with him. I desperately try to gain my footing to lessen the pull. He doesn't waste time to drag me to the top of the stairs and drag me down behind his quick pace. I barely have enough to to get a footing that or we both fall down the narrow steps.

The entire time he's ranting on about how I'm worthless without his help, and about how this is better than what my life was before, that I should be grateful he's helping me.... I wasn't really paying that much attention, the pain and panic I was in effectively distracting me from his words. No doubt they would worsen my already low self esteem.  
We get down to the bottom of the steps and he throws me to the ground and I let out a sharp Yelp at the unexpected moment and accompanying pain.  
He kicks my twice and grabs a wooden candle holder from a box and proceeds to wail it on my body. It's just a haze of pain, wooden splinters, and blood. 

I faze back into reality and he's gone. I take stock of my battered form. It's not to bad, I have been worse. I'm definitely gonna be sore for the rest of the week though. It's been awhile sense he's gotten so physically violent I just wish it never happened. I try and stand but find it difficult and make my way to the downstairs bathroom to try and apply some form of first aid and clean up best I can. I don't have a whole lot of clothes so looks like I will need to get a new hoodie, this one is mostly unsalvageable. When I do the best that I can I slowly work my way to my room and enter, gingerly lowering myself to the mattress on the floor. Grinding my teeth together in an effort not to lose my mind to the pain. Looking at the clock I only have a few hours left and I haven't done my homework, eaten, or much of anything other than stress out. I decided that homework is not worth the mental effort right now and that I probably won't even understand it so I lay down and try to ignore the tight feeling of worry over not getting it done. I stare at the ceiling for some time, Falling asleep is not easy but the void does eventually take me and I'm drawn immediately into a nightmare. It's more of an exaggerated memory of the time one of Uko's clients were unsatisfied by business or something and attacked me. It was arguably one of the top worst nights of my life. 

When the alarm goes off the next morning i jolt awake immediately, feeling restless, and sore. I carefully move about, trying to get my limbs to cooperate and loosen them up a bit. I can have anyone getting suspicious, the last time that happened it did not end well for me at all. So many bones were broken and we moved.  
It's already Thursday of the first week of school, I'm not looking forward to being here all weekend, maybe I could try and sneak out to my safe spot and get away for a bit.... I'll have to see how things go first. For now, I have to figure out how I'm going to get to school, and then proceed to deal with school. I don't even know how I'm going to write when my sprained hand is my dominant one.  
It a good thing I wear a lot of hoodies, I can hide the swollen wrist a lot easier. I'll just have to push through best I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried guys, I don’t know what I’m doing ahhhh. Hey this chapter has some length, yay! Let’s just hope I can keep it that way. Well anyway I spent At least 3 Straight whole nights working on This. I hope everything is acceptable... if not then why am I still here doing meaningless things... I don’t know!   
> Ok I’m posting now before I start to regret things. good day!   
> Also sorry I still don’t know how to write let alone use this site.


End file.
